


Body

by ChaseFan217



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And blowjobs, Fluff and Smut, I wrote this instead of working on a paper, Kiwi Jango Fett, M/M, Scottish Obi-Wan Kenobi, Trans Male Character, Trans Obi-Wan Kenobi, Vaginal Fingering, no beta we die like men, slight body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseFan217/pseuds/ChaseFan217
Summary: Jango Fett had been working as Ben Kenobi's bodyguard for a while. There had always been some tension between the two. Sometimes that tension was due to different points of views, and other times it was something else. This is that something else.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 178





	Body

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a sneak peak of a larger fic I'm working on. That fic won't be posted in a chapter format because I've tried breaking it down into chapters and, to me, it messes with the flow. So it's going to be a one shot. In the mean time though, I suppose this can be read as a stand alone. It's based off that one scene in The Bodyguard (1992) right here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=axS2H5cYfUg

It happened so fast, but Jango couldn’t say it came as a surprise. Ben had been looking at the taiaha on the shelf above Jango’s bed when he’d asked him if he could hold it. Jango just nodded and watched as the man reached up, shirt riding up with the motion to reveal a lovely creamy strip of skin on his hip and lower belly. If the admonishing smirk on Ben’s face was any indicator when Jango trailed his eyes upward to meet Ben’s, Jango knew that he’d been caught admiring the man. Ben shook his head and lowered the weapon from the stand, holding it like a sword. Jango just watched him from his chair on the other side of the room. Ben gave it a few experimental twirls as he stepped around the bed.

“Be careful.” Jango couldn’t help but warn, “If you’re not you might cut yourself on the _arero_.”

“The what?” Ben looked genuinely confused.

“The pointed end,” Jango clarified. “There’s the _tinana_ , the body— some people call it the _ate_ , or liver, which is the flat part. There’s the _upoko_ , head, which is where your hand is. Then there’s the _arero_.”

“The pointed end.” Ben concluded, nodding.

Jango watched Ben walk closer to him, hands in the middle of the taiaha. When he got near, Ben pointed the arero at Jango and gave him mischievous grin. Jango just gave him one of his patented unimpressed looks, eyebrows raised while managing to look bored. Ben tilted his head to the side, thinking.

He looked like he came to a conclusion. He pointed the tinana at Jango, arero pointed at his own abdomen. “Show me how to use it?”

Jango held the man’s gaze as he took the weapon and stood up. Ben backed up to the edge of the bed then climbed on it; legs crossed and a smile of his face so full of enthusiasm a person might think that he’d just won he lottery. Jango settled himself and the taiaha in the starting prayer. Then he let out a cry and Ben jumped; startled by the sudden sound and the flurry of [katas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nns816pzIrY) Jango was demonstrating. When he was done, imaginary enemy slain, Jango held his kneeling position with the arero pointed at the ground. Ben shifted from his spot on the bed, placing his bare feet flat on the floor in front of Jango and wiggles his toes into the carpet. Jango glanced up to Ben, who looked contemplative with another slight head tilt.

Ben pursed his lips. “That was impressive.”

Jango grunted as he stood up from kneeling. “Maybe for you, but I’m sorry to say I’m out of practice. I used to be faster when I was younger.”

Ben stood up too and held his hands out for the weapon. Jango held it out but didn’t let go. Jango gently pulled the taiaha closer to himself, Ben trailing along with it. They stood face to face; Ben without his shoes was barely taller than Jango with his boots on. Jango leaned forward and—

“What does arero mean?”

Jango shifted his gazes from Ben’s lips to his pretty pale blue eyes. “Tongue.”

Those pretty eyes of Ben’s rolled as he gave a muttered, “Of course.”

Jango gave a quick tug on the taiaha and Ben stumbled into his chest. He managed to maneuver the weapon until he had it resting horizontally on Ben’s lower back; effectively trapping the man against him while he walked Ben back toward the bed. Jango leaned forward again as Ben leaned back; pale hands on a black t-shirt, trying to keep what little space there was left between them. The back of Ben’s knees hit the edge of the bed and Jango paused. He didn’t push Ben back any further; Ben had let himself be guided, but he wasn’t letting Jango push him around. Jango held Ben’s gaze, looking deep into his eyes. Both were eager, anyone could see that, but only Jango saw the slight anxiety that was hidden in Ben’s eyes. Onyx and sapphire. Ravenous hunger and dark meeting and threatening to devour the nervous dancing pale light. Jango wanted. Oh, he wanted so badly to just keep going but… Ben had been hurt before; he carried that hurt in his eyes. Past lovers were the reason for the nerves Jango was seeing in him. Ben could tease and flirt all day long, acting like an absolute letch, but that’s all it was— an act.

“Tell me to stop.” Jango’s rumbled gently.

Ben’s breathing picked up; searching Jango’s eyes and then looking to the brown-pink lips and back to the man’s liquid black eyes. Ben’s pupils were blown so wide only a thin circle of lapis lazuli colored iris remained. Jango waited for Ben’s answer. When he received none, he slowly leaned toward Ben again.

“Tell me.” Jango prompted, breath ghosting over his lips to Ben’s as he pressed their foreheads together.

Ben’s eyes sank closed as Jango bumped their noses together. Jango went to pull back but Ben’s hands had, at some point, snaked there way up to Jango’s neck and face. Ben pressed their lips together delicately as he cupped either side of Jango’s face. Jango tossed the taiaha onto the foot of the bed, opting instead to hold something far more precious to him in that moment. He ran his hands up to Ben’s sides and back down to his hips; petting and coaxing the other to relax further into the kiss. It wasn’t long before the soft sweet kiss turned into one of hungry desire. One minute, Jango was kissing Ben and the next Ben was kneeling in front of him. Jango wasn’t aware of when or even how it happened exactly, but Ben had turned the tables so Jango was situated between the bed and the man’s body. Ben hands worked on undoing his pants while his mouth nipped licked and kissed where clothes gave way to skin. Ben had a talented mouth, no one could deny that, and Jango found out just how talented it truly was. It felt so good to have the man pawing and mouthing at him, Jango’s legs started to tremble.

Jango sat down on the edge of his bed, spreading his legs to make room for Ben who’d managed to get Jango’s pants undone and his cock out of his underwear. Ben was mouthing all around the appendage while one of his soft hands managed to push up Jango’s shirt, and the other was gently stroking the half-hard erection to fullness. Jango took his shirt off at Ben’s insist little mouth, tossing it to the floor and immediately carded his fingers through those soft looking auburn locks. Much to Jango’s delight Ben’s hair was as soft as it looked and the man was easily guided by Jango’s hand to where the Maori really wanted that sweet little mouth. Ben gave the member a few openmouthed kisses up and down the shaft before taking the head into his mouth; swirling his tongue around the tip and eking out small beads of precum. Jango petted Ben’s head, not forcing the man to take more of him, enjoying the feel and scene. God Ben looked perfect— like he was made for giving others pleasure. Glassy sea-blue eyes that gazed adoring up at Jango’s face, gauging the man’s reactions to see what was good for him. Shiny spit-slick pink lips stretching around Jango, and a lovely little flush that went down from Ben’s cheeks to his neck and under his shirt. Jango groaned as he was taken further down into the man’s mouth.

Ben was blissed out on the taste of Jango. Everything about the man felt right; the weight of him on Ben’s tongue, the feel, and the clean taste that was turning slightly salty with his essence. Jango was a very vocal person, much to Ben’s enjoyment. He wasn’t loud, but he didn’t try to hold back any noises; soft breathy sighs of contentment, small groans when Ben did that thing with his tongue around the crown and slit. He was so responsive and encouraging— gentle and guiding but not demanding or forceful. Jango was just happy to let Ben do whatever he wanted. It was intoxicating, that kind of power. Ben would swallow as much of Jango down as he could then go right back to laving loving at the frenulum. Jango’s eyes had closed and his head tilted back when Ben sucked gently on the head of his cock, swirling his tongue, before taking Jango in his mouth again. This time when Ben went down, he swallowed around the thick member when it nudged near the back of his throat. That pulled a lovely guttural noise from Jango. He tightened his grip in Ben’s hair and Ben hummed in satisfaction. The hum sent Jango over the edge; cursing that it was over too soon.

Ben had felt Jango swell even more just before he shot down Ben’s throat. It was embarrassing when Ben couldn’t swallow enough in time to keep from choking. Jango cooed at him as he pulled Ben off—cradling the younger man’s face jaw with both hands. He rubbed soothing circles into Ben’s jaw with one thumb while the other stroked across Ben’s bottom lip. Ben looked absolutely debauched; come and spit on his chin, hair sticking up all over the place from where Jango kept running his fingers through it. It hit Jango in that moment that he did that to Ben. Jango was the cause of that glazed lust-filled gaze, swollen lips, and messy hair. He wanted more. He leaned down and took possession of Ben’s mouth— plundering it with his own tongue and growling when he tasted himself there. He nipped at Ben’s lips and pulled the man up into his lap. Ben followed where ever Jango’s hands led him. Jango started rucking Ben’s shirt up under his arms, Ben was in way too many clothes at the moment. They had to break the kiss when Ben pulled his shirt over his head.

Jango raked his eyes up and down Ben’s chest. He was pleased to note that Ben’s flush followed all the way down to his chest; a chest that had two long scars under the pectorals. Jango ran his hands over the faint pink lines and thumbed at one of Ben’s nipples, taking the other into his mouth. Ben let out a whimper, as he finally managed to get his shirt off, and held Jango’s head in his hands; pulling Jango closer and practically wrapping himself around the man. Ben whined and ground himself against down on Jango’s lap. Jango hissed against Ben’s chest— Ben was still wearing pants and Jango was already spent, his overstimulated cock gave a twitch. Ben pulled back and lifted himself up from Jango’s lap.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Ben’s Scottish brogue rolling the words and making them thick. “I didn’t mean to—Are ye arite?” Ben tried to extract himself from Jango’s lap.

Jango gripped Ben’s hips and was trying to coax him into sitting back down. “Shh, it’s okay. I’m alright, _aroha_. Just not as young as I used to be, I’m afraid.”

If it was possible Ben blushed even harder. He was still trying to pry himself from Jango’s grasp. “Oh. Well then, we don’t have to— I mean, if you want I can— I’m fine. We don’t have to,” Ben gesticulated between them.

Jango rubbed the man’s flanks, callouses raising goosebumps on the smooth skin. He cocked his head when Ben starting waving his hands. “I don’t think we’ll be able to go much farther, even though I really want to. Believe me, I really want to.” Jango’s cock gave a little jerk, almost as if nodding its head in agreement. “I don’t mind giving you a helping hand.” Jango continued stroking Ben’s sides.

Ben finally stopped trying to get out of Jango’s lap. He looked at Jango, considering. “I wouldn’t mind, but…” He closed his mouth and looked off to the side before continuing to mumble, “I don’t have— You know, I’m—” he gestured to his chest.

Jango dropped his gaze from Ben’s face to his chest. “Yes,” he confirmed, “I know.” He leaned forward and pressed openmouthed kisses all along Ben’s scars. “And?”

Ben let out a shaky exhale at Jango’s ministrations. The man had a sinful tongue. The thought caused Ben to whine a little, imagining what else that tongue could do. Jango continued his petting and kissing as Ben bucked his hips into thin air. “Ha-have you ever...?” It was getting hard for Ben to think.

Jango spoke into Ben’s chest. “Mainly women, but I’m open to new experiences.”

Ben nodded his head, eyes closed. “Well, it’s a start. The main difference is—”

“Show me.” Jango cut in, still mouthing at Ben’s chest. “Let me see you.”

Ben groaned softly. “Okay, okay. But y-you have to let me go.”

Jango growled and nipped at one of Ben’s nipples.

Ben gave a breathy laugh. “Jango, I have to take my pants off.”

Jango grumbled but let the man slip out of his lap. Ben stood in the ‘V’ of Jango’s legs, refusing to make eye contact, and started undoing his pants. The last time Ben had done anything like this it was before he transitioned and even then, it had been in the dark. Here though, lights were on and Ben’s body had changed. His stomach may have been on the flatter side, but he still had stretchmarks from when he carried Anakin eight years ago. God, had his dry spell really lasted eight years? Well, yes and no. He had slept with women since then, but men… It’d been eight years, yeah. After fumbling with the button on his pants so much, Jango finally grabbed his shaking hands in his own. They were good hands; wide, strong, slightly calloused from handling guns and other weapons, and a beautiful dark sepia. Their hands looked good together. Jango tugged Ben’s fingers away from his pants, pulling Ben closer. The man may have looked a little rough to others, but he was achingly soft and sweet with Ben. He’d been nothing but kind and understanding so far. So why was Ben getting so nervous? He really had no right to be, he’d had the man’s dick in his mouth after all. Come on, Ben, get over yourself already. Jango pressed kisses into the back of Ben’s hands. Jango continued kissing onto each finger before flipping Ben’s hands over so he could kiss the palms as well.

Jango looked up at Ben with deep chocolate eyes. Ugh! When those puppy dog eyes looked up at Ben like that it made his stomach swoop. Ben was so far gone for this man that it scared him. The young man had thought he’d been in love before—wait a minute, love?! Where had that thought come from? It was the truth though, wasn’t it? Ben had never been able to do causal flings; he’d always had to have feeling for someone before he even began to feel something sexual toward them. That had been a cause of contention for a lot of people who’d tried to wine-and-dine him in the past. So, when had Jango become more than just Ben’s bodyguard? Was it when he caught the man helping Anakin with his maths homework, or when Jango had rescued him from a mob of fans whose hands were a bit too grabby? It felt like Jango was the first person to really see Ben in a long time; see him as more than just a celebrity or a price tag, but as a person. How long had it been since Ben was able to let his guard down and believe that someone didn’t have an ulterior motive for wanting to be a part of his life? Jango’s beautiful voice pulled Ben out of his own head. The man’s accent had become thick, like Ben’s, and it was like music to his ears.

“Listen,” Jango began softly, “If you’re uncomfortable with me—”

“No!” Ben winced at the volume of his own voice.

Jango nodded. “Alright then. If you’re uncomfortable with this situation, we can stop. I’d feel bad for getting off and leaving you to your own devices, but this was good for me. You’ve been so good for me. Tell me what I should do.”

Ben fidgeted. “Maybe— maybe just your hands.”

“My hands.” Jango confirmed and Ben nodded. “Alright, tell me what’s good for you, yeah?”

Ben nodded as Jango let go of his hands and started to unbutton Ben’s pants. Jango use Ben’s pants to tug the man even closer to him so he could start kissing his stomach. His tongue trailed lazily along one of Ben’s barely there stretch marks, hoping to distract Ben from Jango’s hands. Ben ran his hands through Jango’s short black curls; they were nice and thick, perfect for pulling. Jango had managed to get Ben’s pants undone when Ben pulled Jango’s head away from the skin he’d been kissing under Ben’s bellybutton. Ben smiled shyly at him and turned around; Jango kissed and licked the small of Ben’s back, while Ben guided his and Jango’s hands their desired location. Jango kissed his way up the length of Ben’s back, until he was standing, nipping, biting, and sucking. He was going to enjoy marking up Ben’s back. He bit down on the joint between Ben’s shoulder and neck when he felt his fingers slip into Ben’s heat. He groaned and sucked hard on Ben’s trapezius while he began to gently stroke the man. Ben tilted his head back and to the side until it was resting on Jango’s shoulder.

Ben moaned softly, gently gripping the wrist of the hand that was inside his pants— inside of him! God, the palm of Jango’s hand was rubbing just right against Ben. Jango’s fingers were gentle and deep; crooking ever so slightly as they pulled out before plunging back in. While the hand in Ben’s pants continued to probe and stroke, Jango’s other hand slide up to Ben’s chest pawing and kneading. Ben shivered and gripped Jango’s wrist a little tighter while he held on to the forearm of the other. Jango slide the hand groping Ben’s chest up to the man’s neck; curling his fingers around Ben’s throat. Jango wasn’t into choking his partners, he did it to ground Ben. The young man was scrabbling at Jango’s wrist and arm, keening with his head thrown back right into Jango’s ear— that gave him ideas. Jango let go of Ben’s trapezius with a pop and starting laving at his jaw instead. He nipped at the area of soft skin, where jaw met ear, and nuzzled it. Jango moved his hand from Ben’s neck to turn his face toward Jango. Ben got the hint and started kissing him while Jango skidded his hand back down to the base of Ben’s throat. Jango started mimicking thrusting his tongue into Ben’s mouth just like his fingers where doing the Ben’s slick-wet heat. He regretted going off in Ben’s mouth his refractory time made it hard for Jango to get well… hard so soon after finishing. His member was making a valiant effort jerking against Ben’s ass though.

Ben couldn’t decide if he should continue to grind into Jango’s hand or onto the man’s cock; he could feel it spasming occasionally against him. His attention was split between Jango’s hands, his mouth and the man’s dick trying to get hard again. Ben whined into Jango’s mouth when the man started pressing his palm down hard on Ben’s sensitive clit; pumping his fingers vigorously. Ben’s face heated up when he felt himself get slicker. He was so close, so close. He grabbed the side of Jango’s face with the hand that had been clutching the man’s arm. Jango released his hold on Ben’s neck in order to wrap his arm around Ben’s chest. All the while Jango continued to pump and thrust his fingers into Ben. He made sure to press the heel of his palm into Ben’s enlarged clit on each downward stroke, and crook his fingers on each upward stroke. It was long before Jango felt Ben’s walls start to constrict around his fingers. Ben’s breathing came in short gasping breaths into Jango’s mouth. Jango bit and sucked at the man’s bottom lip moving to bite at Ben’s jaw and lick at the sweat on his skin.

“You taste so good just like this.” Jango whispered into Ben’s skin. “I can only imagine how good the rest of you must taste.”

Ben mewled and mouthed at anything available flesh of Jango’s that he could reach with his mouth.

“Would you like that?” Jango sweet-talked. “My mouth to be all over your lips. My tongue reaching inside of you just like my fingers. Your legs wrapping around me as you come on my face while is suck you off. I bet you’d taste like _mana_ from heaven. Will you let me have a taste?”

Ben’s body reached a fever pitch, body was racked with tremors as his walls gripped Jango’s fingers convulsing around the appendages. He came screaming Jango’s name. Jango pressed kiss after loving kiss against Ben’s face as he sat down with the man in his lap. It was a bit awkward considering that Ben was taller than him but he didn’t care. Ben was riding out his bliss, holding Jango’s hand in place as he continued to rub himself against the older man. Jango watched him in silent adoration; from the way Ben’s face crumpled to the stuttered movement of his hips, Jango was enraptured. He also noted with mild amusement that he was hard again. Ben’s hindbrain must have notice it too, since he was alternating between grinding his ass against a hard Jango to chasing the waves of his orgasm on Jango’s fingers. Jango rocked into him gently. He could wait for Ben. Heaven knows the man was worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on writing more, I promise. This is just a scene that demanded I write it now, and since I was pretty happy with how it turned out, I decided to share it. I don't really write smut but I think I did an okay job. Thank you for reading and if you want come bug me on tumblr I'm @ drjackal-and-mrsnide.tumblr.com


End file.
